


Westminster Underground

by wattybestgirl



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, London Underground, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wattybestgirl/pseuds/wattybestgirl
Summary: Cosa succede quando un promettente neolaureato della City si perde negli occhi di un giovane moro ed affascinante nella folla di una delle stazioni più importanti della Metropolitana di Londra?





	Westminster Underground

Mycroft era un giovane molto promettente.

Si era laureato con il massimo dei voti alla facoltà di Politica di Oxford ed ora stava seguendo le orme di suo zio Rudy, un alto funzionario governativo che per tutta la vita aveva cercato di farne il suo degno erede. Ci stava senza dubbio riuscendo visto che l’unico pensiero ad occupare la testa del giovane era la carriera.

Ogni mattina lasciava il lussuoso appartamento in cui viveva assieme allo zio per andare a fare tirocinio in un ufficio vista Big Ben. Ogni mattina indossava una bella cravatta, un abito sartoriale di pregevole fattura, imbracciava valigetta e ombrello e correva verso la stazione di South Kensington per prendere la metropolitana.

Scese alla fermata di Westminster, come sempre, ma quella mattina successe una cosa per lui molto strana: mentre si stava accingendo ad uscire dalla stazione il suo sguardo incrociò quello di un ragazzo dai capelli castani, senza rendersene conto gli sorrise ed egli a sua volta poi ognuno per la sua strada.

Quella manciata di secondi gli sembrarono un’eternità.

In ufficio era distratto. Non faceva altro che pensare e ripensare a quel ragazzo, non riusciva proprio a toglierselo dalla testa. Per lui era davvero una cosa inusuale, era sempre concentrato ed efficiente sul lavoro. Si sentiva a disagio.

Non era un Adone ma con le ragazze ci sperava fare così bene da riuscire alla fine a portarsele sempre a letto ma non di più.  
Eternamente single, votato alla carriera.

Lo zio Rudy lo aveva contagiato con la sua filosofia di vita e così anch’egli desiderava diventare un uomo di potere ad ogni costo, anche quello di restare solo.

All’uscita dal lavoro aveva il cuore in gola all’idea di incontrare di nuovo quel bel giovane ma non lo vide. Temporeggió per una ventina di minuti ma nulla. Così nei giorni successivi. Pensò e ripensò più volte che avrebbe dovuto seguirlo e parlargli, magari con la sua grande bravura nell’uso del linguaggio sarebbe riuscito e strappargli il numero di telefono o addirittura ad invitarlo a bere una cosa.

Era ormai passata una settimana e Mycroft stava rincasando stanco quando, chiudendo il suo bell’ombrello dal manico intarsiato, lo rivide. Era davanti a lui come un’oasi nel deserto dopo giorni di cammino. Gli sorrideva come la prima volta ma questa si avvicinò.

<< Ciao, ho sperato di rivederti in questi giorni sai? Purtroppo con i turni e gli straordinari ho sempre fatto orari insoliti o ero troppo stanco.. Finalmente!>>

Mycroft lo guardava un po’ timido. Erano le stesse cose che avrebbe voluto dire lui quindi rimase totalmente spiazzato. Gli uscì solo un flebile

<< Anche… Anche io…>>

Il ragazzo emise una risatina cosi dolce per il suo imbarazzo da contagiarlo e spingerlo a ridere a sua volta. Poi prese in mano la situazione

<< Non mi prendere per sfacciato ma sei davvero carino. Appena ti ho visto ho pensato che dovevo assolutamente conoscerti, dieci minuti dopo che dovevo averti… Ti va di…? >>

<< … Di…? >>

Mycroft cercò goffamente di uscire dall’imbarazzo della situazione facendo finta di non capire, ma il ragazzo lo mise di fronte ad una risposta lapidaria tendendogli la mano

<< Allora ti va? >>

Non rispose. Afferrò la sua mano.

Si fece guidare attraverso la folla di turisti e uomini in giacca e cravatta, corse per sfuggire alla pioggia incessante assieme a quel meraviglioso giovane conosciuto qualche attimo prima.

Il ragazzo dai capelli scuri lo condusse in un vicoletto, lo sbattè contro un muro ed iniziò a baciarlo appassionatamente in punta di piedi ( Mycroft sfiorava i 6,2” e trovare amanti della sua altezza era molto difficile ).

Si lasciò travolgere come mai nella vita.

Presto si resero conto che il posto scelto non fu una così ottima scelta, si sentivano osservati e la cosa li creava disagio più che eccitazione. Fu, ancora una volta, il giovane amante a prendere in mano la situazione

<< Senti non lontano da qua c’è un Motel, è piccolo ma pulito e carino… Che ne dici se andassimo lì? I nostri vestiti sono zuppi potremmo fargli asciugare un po’ >>

<< Un… Motel? >>

<< Hai paura? >>

<< Dovrei averne? E comunque so difendermi benissimo da solo… >>

Non era di essere rapinato che aveva timore (il suo elegante ed inseparabile ombrello nascondeva un prezioso ed utile segreto) ma del perdere i freni inibitori.

<< Va bene dai… Andiamo in questo Motel >>

Il ragazzo sorrise e gli prese di nuovo la mano

<< Seguimi >>

Corsero ancora mano nella mano sotto la pioggia che non cessava di battere, anzi sembrava voler scendere ancora più prepotente.  
L’affascinante giovane dai capelli scuri sembrava sapere benissimo cosa fare. Mycroft infatti pensò che chissà quanti ragazzi si sarà portato a letto così è la cosa non lo faceva sentire affatto speciale, anzi temeva fortemente che dai lui cercasse solo denaro.

Il Motel era molto piccolo e nascosto.  
Presero la stanza più economica che, a discapito delle sue aspettative, si rivelò essere molto carina nell’arredamento. Fece giusto in tempo a notare le grosse peonie rosa della tappezzeria quando il suo giovane nuovo amico gli stampò un bacio a tradimento, che lui fu molto felice di ricevere.  
Quando si staccò da quelle labbra morbide sentì una sensazione disagio pervaderlo. Doveva sapere

<< Sai… Anche se sono ben vestito non ho molti soldi, è mio zio quello ricco io sono solo uno stagista… >>

Il ragazzo scoppiò in una fragorosa risata

<< Pensi che sia un marchettaro? No tranquillo conosco questo posto perché sono venuto a farci un controllo per lavoro >>

Mycroft arrossì per l’imbarazzo, dalla vergogna voleva sotterrarsi.

<< Dai su, non mi sono offeso! Era legittimo pensarlo… >>

<< Perché sono così poco attraente che scoperei solo a pagamento? >>

<< No! Non volevo ti offendessi! È che il mio comportamento poteva sembrare ambiguo in effetti… Tu sei molto carino invece e sono qua perché mi hai colpito subito… >>

Mentre usava la bocca per risolvere il fraintendimento, il giovane dai capelli castani usava le mani per spogliarlo. Prima il gilet, poi la camicia.  
Molto lentamente.  
Senza nemmeno accorgersene si ritrovò il bianco e lentigginoso torace esposto alla mercé del suo amante, che non perse nemmeno un secondo ed iniziò ad esplorarlo con la punta della lingua soffermandosi a stuzzicargli voluttuosamente i capezzoli.  
Mycroft non riuscì a trattenersi ed emise un flebile gemito di piacere.  
Le mani scesero in basso.  
La cintura prima, i costosi pantaloni dopo. Non aveva più difese , stava per accadere.

Non era la sua prima volta.

Il giovane Holmes era stato con dei ragazzi all’università ma era comunque in ansia. Il sesso con gli uomini era nettamente diverso da quello con le ragazze, lì era il totale padrone del piacere della partner qua invece era un’incognita.  
Anzi no.  
Era destinato a soccombere ed a ricevere le attenzioni. Stava dipendendo da qualcun altro e la cosa lo spaventava a morte.  
Decise che avrebbe dovuto prendere in mano la situazione per sentirsi meglio. Così si inginocchiò, sbottonò i pantaloni del suo amante e senza esitazione liberò il suo sesso dalla prigione di stoffa. Fece un ampio respiro, chiuse gli occhi e lo mise in bocca accompagnandolo con la lingua.  
Con le mani si aggrappò a quei glutei terribilmente sodi per rendere i suoi movimenti sempre più profondi. Il suo amante sembrava grandire.  
Godeva senza preoccuparsi che lo potessero sentire accarezzando nel mentre quei capelli che in origine dovevano essere rossi.

<< Sei fantastico ma… Ora basta… Voglio restituirti il favore… >>

Li afferrò per i capelli staccandolo dal suo sesso con delicatezza. Il giovane Mycroft restò fermo ancora in estasi. Il ragazzo lo invitò a tirare su la testa

<< Alzati e finisci di spogliarti dai! Ti voglio… Non riesco più ad aspettare… >>

Fece come ordinato.  
Si rimise in piedi e si liberò di tutti gli abiti restando completamente nudo e così anche il suo amante e, senza che glielo chiedesse, di sdraiò sul letto.

Anche il bel ragazzo dai capelli scuri era nudo.  
Lo fissò per qualche secondo estasiato, poi scivolò delicatamente tra le sue gambe aprendogliele. Quella splendida lingua lambiva di nuovo la sua pelle diafana, ora il lembo più delicato e privato, lubrificandolo a dovere. Tiro indietro la testa in preda al piacere così da non rendersi quasi conto che il membro del suo amante stava facendosi strada in lui.

Un brivido.  
Un flash.  
Un dolore.  
Poi solo immenso piacere.

I loro corpi erano diventati un tutt’uno.

Ad ogni su e giù il giovane Holmes emetteva un grido di piacere.  
Da quando era finito tra le braccia di quello sconosciuto aveva perso ogni inibizione.

Non ci volle molto perché sentisse una calda ed umida sensazione tra le cosce.

<< …Prendimi… >>

Non si era ancora ripreso che il focoso ragazzo lo acclamava

<< … Ti prego prendimi… Voglio sentirti dentro di me… >>

Senza esitazione si alzò e si accomodò tra le ben tornite gambe del ragazzo, si inumidì copiosamente le dita e iniziò a massaggiare l’entrata del suo antro segreto. Di nuovo, e poi ancora finché non ebbe la sicurezza di avere fatto un lavoro perfetto

<< Sei… pronto? Sto per entrare… >>

<< Non aspetto altro… >>

Con un deciso colpo di reni lo penetrò. Il giovane urlò per godimento. Nel sentirlo sì rinvigorì, il ritmo del suo movimento di bacino aumentò in modo esponenziale e così i gemiti del suo amante fino ad arrivare al gran finale.

Poco dopo i due sfiancati si ritrovarono sdraiati nel loro fugace talamo d’amore, uno di fronte all’altro.  
Gli occhi neri di uno che si tuffa vano dentro quelli blu dell’altro.  
Le mani di uno che accarezzavano dolcemente il viso dell’altro.  
Il bello sconosciuto iniziò a disegnare con il dito il profilo del suo naso. Il volto di Mycroft mostrò subito una smorfia di fastidio

<< Cosa c’è? >>

<< Il mio naso… È enorme… >>

<< Io lo trovo carino >>

Non rispose ma sorrise. E si lasciò coccolare.

Prima di congedarsi Mycroft aprì la valigetta, prese la sua stilografica, strappò un foglio dal suo taccuino, scrisse il suo numero di telefono e lo diede al suo amante. Il ragazzo sconosciuto lo prese, ne strappò un pezzo, si fece prestare la penna e gli scrisse il suo.

Un’ora dopo il giovane Holmes era sulla metropolitana diretto a casa di zio Rudy. Aveva pensato bene a scusa raccontare per giustificare il ritardo.

Appena entrò in casa mise una mano nella tasca ed estrasse il biglietto ma, come lo guardò gli venne un colpo: la giacca era ancora bagnata quando ce lo mise così si era rovinato ed era diventato impossibile da leggere.  
Chiuse gli occhi e una lacrima solitaria solcò il suo viso di porcellana.  
Aveva ancora una speranza. Aveva dato il numero al bel giovane.

Attese un giorno, una settimana, un mese.

Il ragazzo non lo chiamò mai.

Mycroft andò avanti e col tempo divenne esattamente il freddo uomo di potere che era destinato ad essere arrivando a ricoprire una piccola carica governativa ( o almeno così si doveva credere, in realtà era una pedina di rilievo nel gioco della diplomazia internazionale ). L’unica persona che sembrava destare la sua attenzione era il fratello minore che gli procurava non poche preoccupazioni, dovute soprattutto al suo abuso di sostanze stupefacenti.  
Cercava di fare di tutto per tenerlo il più possibile lontano dall’eroina, e il modo più efficace sembrava essere alimentare le sue doti investigative. Infatti, quando Sherlock gli disse che aveva iniziato a lavorare come Freelance per la polizia, si sentì più tranquillo.

Era un noioso giovedì sera quando il suo fratellino gli mandò un SMS per comunicargli che la mattina seguente si sarebbe recato nel suo ufficio con l’ispettore di Scotland Yard con cui aveva iniziato a collaborare.

Quel venerdì mattina sembrava uno come tanti. Uno di quelli che iniziano male e finiscono peggio.

Mycroft era arrivato di buon mattino e aveva già letto tutti i giornali, tutti i documenti trovati sulla sua scrivania e aveva perfino trovato il tempo di concedersi una buona tazza di tea.  
Stava sorseggiando l’ultimo goccio rimasto di tea Nero indiano quando sentì bussare alla porta: era la sua fedele segretaria Anthea

<< Signore, sono arrivate le persone che attendeva. Posso farle entrare? >>

<< Certamente cara >>

Mentre Sherlock e il suo accompagnatore si accingevano a sedersi, Mycroft finiva di sistemare le cose sulla sua scrivania senza guardare in faccia i suoi ospiti

<< Buongiorno Mycroft. Mi raccomando non essere troppo caloroso, potrei spaventarmi… Questo è il DI Lestrade >>

Fece per alzare lo sguardo infastidito dal sarcasmo fraterno quando notò l’uomo davanti a lui.

Gli si mozzò il fiato quando il suo sguardo incrociò quelli occhi scuri così profondi.

Gli aveva cercati in ogni dove, nei volti di migliaia di uomini, per ben venti lunghi anni.  
Li avrebbe riconosciuti in un istante e così fu.

Davanti a lui il fantasma delle più belle e travolgenti due ore della sua vita.

L’ispettore restò di sasso. Quelli occhi blu così intensi. Li avrebbe riconosciuti in un istante e così fu.

Il volto di Mycroft si scurì

<< Sarei grato se tu te ne potessi andare, fratello mio. Io e l’ispettore Lestrade abbiamo qualcosa di cui parlare… >>

<< Come vuoi, FRATELLO MIO. Me ne vado… >>

Nessuno dei due aprì bocca finché Sherlock non lasciò la stanza.

Il maggiore degli Holmes non era più il timido ed insicuro ragazzo di vent’anni prima. Sentì il veleno salirgli su per l’esofago come lava bollente.  
Cercò in ogni modo di mantenere l’aplomb e trovare le parole più adatte per esprimere quello che stava provando.  
Prese il cordless dalla base e lo lanciò sulla scrivania in direzione dell’ uomo di fronte a lui

<< È un telefono. Sai come si usa? >>

Il volto del poliziotto si infiammò. Il gesto di sfida aveva colto nel segno

<< Se c’è qualcuno qua che non sa usarlo forse sei tu! Con che coraggio vieni a dirmi una cosa del genere dopo vent’anni? Vent’anni che aspetto una TUA CAZZO di telefonata >>

<< Tu? TU hai atteso una MIA chiamata per vent’anni? Se davvero eri così ansioso perché non l’hai fatta tu? >>

<< Perché forse non potevo?! La giacca era ancora bagnata, e quindi quando sono tornato a casa e ho cercato il foglietto in tasca quello era diventato una pappetta… Ho passato dentro quella stazione mezz’ora prima del turno e mezz’ora dopo OGNI SANTO GIORNO per poterti rivedere…>>

Lestrade si alzò di scatto e fece per andarsene.

<< …E comunque nel caso te lo fossi chiesto in questi anni il mio nome è Gregson >>

<< GREG ASPETTA! >>

<< Domani finisco il turno alle 18. Sai dove trovarmi >>

Mycroft era combattuto.  
Non sapeva se sarebbe stata o meno una buona idea recarsi all’appuntamento, temeva che l’uomo lo avesse invitato solo per vendicarsi di quello che pensava fosse un torto subito nel passato.

Alla fine decise.

Era sabato e la stazione di Westminster era affollata di turisti intenti a ripararsi dalla incessante pioggia londinese.  
Il suo ufficio distava pochi passi da lì infatti raggiunse a piedi senza sforzo e, anche se come sempre aveva il suo inseparabile ombrello, si lasciò bagnare.

Erano le 18 in punto. Rimise l’orologio nel taschino e si girò verso la scala di accesso ai tornelli.  
In quella colorata e caotica folla li vide: scuri e profondi. Guardavano lui come se fosse l’unica persona al mondo.  
Lestrade lo raggiunse e gli stampò un bacio in punta di piedi.  
Mycroft sentì il bisogno di giustificarsi

<< Greg so che non ci crederai ma è successa la stessa cosa anche me… >>

<< Ti credo invece o non avresti reagito come hai fatto ieri… Chi se ne frega del passato, a me ora importa solo una cosa: siamo di nuovo insieme >>

Sul volto di quell’uomo di ghiaccio si allargò il sorriso più dolce del mondo.  
Il poliziotto gli rispose tenendogli la mano

<< Ti va di…? >>

<< Fammi indovinare: c’è un piccolo ma grazioso Motel a dieci minuti di corsa sotto la pioggia da qua vero? >>

<< Assolutamente sì… E sono vent’anni che una camera con la tappezzeria piena di grosse peonie rosa ci aspetta… >>

Mycroft gli diede la mano e lo seguì di nuovo sotto al diluvio, come allora.

Quella fu l’ultima volta che si diedero appuntamento in stazione.  
Non ce ne fu più bisogno.

Non si lasciarono mai più.


End file.
